too hot hot damn
by jessthebestxoxo
Summary: gon saves killua from a fire and they fall in love
1. Chapter 1

it all started wen killua was curlin his hair with allukas curler and dropped it in the candle next to his plate of burgers. it was so oily and so much electricity that a huge fire came out. killua strated freaking out, started beating tht fire like kurapika on a spider.

Killlua was freking out so much he fell over and dint notice some1 come into the room. it was gon! gon picked him up bridal style bc u kno how it goes and took him outside. killua thoght he was dying. gon was so hot. so soi hot. hot damn. killua would call the fireman but he right here and killua was dying untill gon put him on the side walk outside.

"killua!" gon puts his hand on killuas cheek

"omg….I-IDIOT! what are u doing!" killua realizes hes not ded and backs up like oprah backing dat ass. gon sees hisoka on the corner tho n calls his homies for the ambulance stretcher. hisoka no.

gon takes killuas hand n pulls him 2 the car. killua gasps bc theyre hands were together

**GON POV**

killua was so cute like so so cute omg he culdnt beleaf he was holding his hand.

in the ambulance kurapika was looking killu blushing like a pink strawberry candy grandmas give out at halloween.

"killua ur really cute" gon says putting his fingers thru killuas

"g-gon! thats so embarrassing omg" killua blushes evn more "i like u too tho"

"ok" gon leans in 4 a kiss. it turnt frenchy n kurapika was still there. gon was abt to put his tongugue in killus mouth but kurapika coughed n said ew.

*A WEEK L8R*

killua and gon were v v cute and happy together. so happy. they frenched many times.

"gon…..i want a bby" killua sed after frenching.

"but u hv a thing and i hv a thing" gon said. "and we arnt even married"

"u wanna get married!?" killua said blushing.

"yeah i wanna get married" gon said. he gon on his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket

inside it was a safire haha get it. killua gasped and put it on and they frenched agin

*A FEW DAYS L8R*

killua wore a white sUt and gon wore his green shorts bc he doesnt own any other clothes what the fuck gon. gross.

leoripo walked killua up the aisle then ran back and walked gon up the aisle. "and now u may kiss each other" the guy said and killua blushed and gon blushed and they kissed.

kurapika startd cryin and leorio was screaming. bisky wiped her face w a tissue. suddenly the door burst open n hisoka came in

"hisoka wtf" kurapika said thru his happy tears. his eyes were a lil red.

"You should be honored by my lateness, that I would even show up to this fake shit" he sed with his fucking blood sOked cards. fuck u hisoka.

kurapika got up like hoe wat u say abt my kids but leorio put his hand on his sholder. "stop hisoka its tru luv"

"they arnt ripe yet doe" hisoka said licking his blood soaked cards. he abt to get tetanus or smth.

"wtf does that even mean" he said. hisoka pushed past him to get to killua n gon but they were _gon_ e haha

"i gotta be harder better faster stronger" hisoka said pulling out his bungee gum w both the properties of rubber and gum.

**L8R*

gon wuz at his work saving ppl from fires and stuff. killua was putting eyeliner on wen the tv started screaming FIREFIGHTERS DED IN FIRE HOLYSHIT

killua ran to the tv and started freaking out bc on the screen

was gon

lyin on the cold hard ground ohhh

he ran to the fire place and saw gon laying there n his heart strated braking.

he strated crying n hisoka showed up. "fuck off hisoka i cant deal w u rn"

but hisoka didnt fuck off. he got so angry bc wtf gon wasnt ripe yet. he got a couple bottles of water and gave 1 to killlua. "dump this shit over his face" he said.

they did and whoa! gon woke up "killua….."

"GON i thot u were gone" he said tears ruinin his eyeliner even tho it was supposed to be waterproof.

they started frenching right there and killua strated to take his clothes off but hisoka was still there. he dint cough so killua 4got.

dey left the building like elvis and went home. gon wuz holding killlluas hand n it was so cute

"rmbr when you saved me from drowning wen we first met" killua put his hand on his ultra big skatebord. "ye and now we married" gon got on the skatebord and killua did and started goin. gon put his arms arund killus waste and killu was so warm in his chest like omg so hot hot damn

they dint notive the car coming 4 them until WHOOOOSH BAAAM KRIIIIIING gon was lyin on the cold hard ground 4reel this time and killu was on the side walk bc the blast made him fly like a lil fluffy birb.

the car door opned and suddenly illumi was there!

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN


	2. illumi aftermath

illumi got out his car and went arund to gon to kill him w his greasy hair. but den out of nowhre hisoka comes up and fucking body slams illumis week ass into the ground like john cena

illuMEs pins n needles go everywhere n he gets up "hisoka wtf the fuck i thoght we had smth omg"

hisoka flexed the arm w the muscle bracelet n narrowed his eyebrows. "nah u overripe. its time for the showdown bc dese 2 arnt getting ripe in the next like 5 years"

"wtf does ripe even mean" illumi was tryin 2 stall but hisoka saw it and wasnt hving any of that shit. he dragged illumi by his greasy hair away from the 2 (who werent evn getting up *gasp*) and started firing punches like netereo during chimera ant arc

gon got up an touched his 4head bc it felt weird. he was bleeding! gon luked over to killua who was still lyin on the cold hard ground and then saw hisoka whoopin illumis ass like he was whoopie goldberg w a violence problem. gon culd hear some spanish guitars in the bckground and thoght he herd a horse somewhere

he looked killua who was lyin on the cold hard ground n his ears n arms were bleeding

"h-hey! ur so cute n ur hurt but…...who are u?" gon lookd at the amber ring n thoght it looked important.

.

.

***KILLUA POV***

.

he woke up feelin like p diddy a little an he culdnt see a lot. den he relized there was a wrap arund his blue-purple orbs. he was in a hospital.

"omg! gon! is he….ok?" he asked a nurse who was looking at him like he was still out of it

"who the fuck is gon? nobody named gon visited u sorry"

killu felt his heart braking n he wanted 2 run to gon and see wht wuz up but there were ivs stuck in his arm and he wasnt some savage who dint kno taking it outs dangerous pls so he waited

he waited so long. like 10 mins.

then he got up onhis skatebord and went to theyre house. he saw illumis disgusting hair b4 passing tf out so he was little worried but knew hisoka wud show up so itd be ok.

in his hous ewas kurahpika and leorio! they were crying and showing gon some pics of everything and killu culd feel his heart braking again.

he came in and looked gon butwas so sad like his chest was so cold like what happened to being too hot hot damn? gon dint kno who he was!

"hi" killu sed crying just a lttle bit

"hi" gon sed a little shy. "so we married?"

"yeah" killua put his hand up and showed him the safire n gon was like omg i mustve luved u alot…..

"yeah….but u dont now i-idiot!" killua culdnt take it he took his giant skatebord n lowkey drove to ikalgo n palms house where ppl culd understand him. he was so cold in his chest like the coldest story ever told, somewhere far along this road, there lost a soul to a homie so heartless.

how culd illumi be so heartless omg.

.

.

*GON POV**

.

he culdnt beleaf such a cute perosn was his husbando. but this cute person was sad n he dint like it so he turnt to kurapika and was like "what can i do abt this"

kurapika sighed and said "nothing rn just wait and talk to him he'll be ok" n leorio nodded. so gon went upstairs n they left. gon made some eggs and chocolate and cake for killua bc he felt like that was what wud be best. he went 2 sleep n hoped killua was ok.

*KILLUA POV*

killua was havin the time of his life w zushi bisky palm n ikalgo. they were playing monopoly n killua had so many places like he was whooping them allllll. ikalgo had been in jail for the past liek 20 rounds n palm owed bisky mony bc she dint hv enuf to walk across killuas turf.

den ikalgo was like "lol ok im going to sleep" and palm was like ok n she looked killua like wtf u doing here did u fight w gon where is he but killu left b4 she could bring out her chopped knife.

he went home on his giant skatebord n saw the cakes and chocolate on the table. "g-gon…...o...mg…" his heart swelled lyk a dialysis bag in a hypotonic solution full of love n fluff. he was so warm but not too hot like lukewarm

he ate all the cakes n went upstairs to gon n saw him sleeping in the bed. he was so cute like so so cute. he was feeling warmer n he laid down next to gon n kissed him.

gon kissed back like crazy they wernt even frenching yet n gon was there like so so there. all of a sudden killua rmbred everything and killu kised him so hard like lowkey devouring him. it was so hot hot damn

"i luv u gon…." killu whispred in his ear n gon thoght that was so hot so he moaned wontonly

killua moned too and gon was so warm too "ily2 killu" he sed. killu wanted to french some more but his head still hurt so they went to sleep.

.

.

*L8R*

.

gon wuz going to work as a fireman when he opened the door and suddenly ging was there! gon was like omg wtf

killua herd gon gasp and was like omg who hurt u lemme see n he saw ging too.

"dad what u doing here" gon sed so shocked u could say he looked a lil like killua

"i herd u were dying n got over my shit enuf to see u"

gon was so surprised n that was saying smth bc he cudnt rmbr anything like 4 hrs ago. "ok i gtg to work tho but ill see u ok" and then gon went past him to go save ppl and be hot.

ging was still there tho n then when killua narrowed his eyebrows him he left but killu didnt kno abt him. smth was fishy and it wasnt just bc ging never washed his weird hat n hair. killua was gon (haha) find out bc gon suffered 2much. like so much.


	3. wtf hisoka

killu got on his giatnt skatebord and followed ging everywere. killu had to kno why ging was here n he knew it wasnt just to see gon. his chest was feeling a little lukewarm already bc he dint kno if gon was in danger or nah

and den after ging went to eat lunch he went….to see hisoka!

"ay bby how u doin" hisoka sed in the middle of his fucking loft surrounded by cards. blod sOked cards. ew.

"hisoka my luv" ging took off his gross hat n killu almost died from the sweat and bird poop in the hat. but omg! ging was with hisoka!

ging went to hisoka n they started frenching rite there n killua had 2 hold a hand oer his mouth to stop pukiing.

"u smell like roses hisoka" ging sed hugging hisoka.

"i kno babe" killua was gonna cry wtf roses

he went speeding home on his giant skatebort. how was he gonna tell gon?

**L8R**

ging came in when dey were eating dinner n sat down. gon was all ! lke he usually was n got a plate out for his father.

"gon i hv to tell u something" ging said w his head down. killua was like omg. gon luked up and was like "yeah what is it"

"im dating hisoka" he said looking at goin like he ekspected gon to be scream. gon dropped the plate but it was plastic so it wasnbt that bad.

"but i thot he was waiting for me to be ripe" gon washed the plate.

"ur taking too long he moved on to someone who was already open 4 business" ging got up and walked arund the table to gon. he took his gross ass scarf off and killu had 2 kick it away bc it smelled so much.

"but fader…..its hisoka. wtf." gon was so confused his eyebrows were so high on his 4head n his orbs were squinting like r u for real fadher.

"n i luv him. hes my bae."

"he's hisoka doe."

"he's MY BAE GON. n if u cant handle that then coming to see u was useless" ging left the house n gon wasnt even that pissed he was like lol okie father.

**GINGS POV**

he culdnt beleaf gon could be so narrowminded! so what if its hisoka luv is luv esp when its tru luv.

hisoka was sitting n when ging came in he was like omg

"ging i hv some news for u…" he sed putting his grossly nailed fingers thru his heir.

"wat is it"

"im….pregnant"

***LEORIO POV***

he was frenching w kurapika wen he got the call OMG PERSON W NO UTERUS W A BABY GIVING BIRTH LEORIO GET UPPP

he was runniung w his coat n the guy o n the fone was like ''leorio come on its hisoka goo goooooo"

leorio called gon n killu and told them whats up.

when he got there killu was getting off his giant skatebord n they all wnet upstairs to see hisoka laying down and ging like lol

"hisoka! whats going on?" leorio took his kit out n sat next 2 hisoak.

"im fucking givinbg birth didnt u listen to the phone"

n then the contradictions strated n hisoka started screaming. this continyoued for a while.

"so ging who else did u hv a baby w?'' gon was at the corner chilling w ging.

"well I never fucked Wayne, I never fucked Drake." ging wasnt gonna give up the iudentity of who gave birth to gon.

after mayn many hrs of labor a small package popped out of hisokas butt

"UR BABYS OUT. wow such a beautiful baby. its healthy!" n everyone ran over to see the baby. killu got there later bc he was 2cool to run and saw it.

the baby was a beautiful deck of cards

hisokas blood sOked cards w the pregnancystone card on top

ging took the desk n was like "omg what a perf bby. i hv a name for it"

"wat" hisoka was still laying down from hte labor

"going. like me. deuces hisoka" he threw the deck hisoka n jumped ot of the window. hisoka luked at his bby bc whatever fuck ging

"im gonna name it shesoka after me"

**********************THE END*********************


End file.
